SPC21
is the 21st episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 362nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Kanon Town is invaded by Mephisto and he kidnaps Hummy. She fights against her torture and tries reaching out to Siren by reminding her of their past. To everyone's surprise- a new Cure is born! Summary Siren brought all the notes stolen from Hummy into Minor Land. Mephisto seemed satisfied that Siren would now be able to sing the Melody of Sadness and bring sorrow to everyone. On the other hand, Hummy continues to believe in Siren, and Aphrodite showed support for her decision. Hibiki and Kanade could not understand how Aphrodite could support Hummy's belief in Siren, but she tells them that as long as Hummy continued to believe, Siren's heart would return to its old self. A stage was set up in front of the clock tower for Siren to perform the Melody of Sadness. Hummy remained in the forest where she had sung with Siren, continuing to sing to reach Siren's heart. As this is going on, Siren prepares for her performance. When the Fairy Tones try to tell Siren of Hummy's feelings, she declares that she hates her. Finally, the stage was set for Siren to sing the Melody of Sadness. Hibiki and Kanade decided to transform to put a stop to the concert, but Mephisto had captured Hummy and placed her on top of the clock tower, threatening to hurt her if the girls did anything. Even seeing Hummy captured, Siren declared that her heart was set. Just then, Hummy shouted that no matter what, she and Siren would always be friends, then started to sing with all her heart. Hummy's voice made Siren remember their friendship, and she is unable to sing the Melody of Sadness. Mephisto then tried to make Hummy sing the Melody of Sadness instead, and made her listen to the evil noise. Without thinking, Siren scattered the notes written on the Legendary Score while Mephisto fixed all the notes onto the clock tower and made it into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transform for battle and fight the clock tower Negatone. Mephisto continues to try to force Hummy to listen to the evil noise again but she fights back, only to be captured by the Trio of Minor. When Siren sees this she screams for them to stop and suddenly, her form is changed to that of a human girl dressed in blue. She swoops in to rescue Hummy but is shocked by the turn of events, leading her to run off. Cure Muse stopped Siren and tells her that there was justice in her heart, the heart of a Pretty Cure. However, Siren did not understand what had happened, and after witnessing Melody and Rhythm defeat the Negatone she flees the area. Major Events *Mephisto comes to Earth for the first time *Mephisto's ability to create minions using the hairs of his beard is shown. *Aphrodite speaks to the Cures directly for the first time. *Siren decides to not sing the Melody of Sorrow and restores her friendship with Hummy *In order to protect Hummy, Siren's "talisman" breaks, upon which she transforms permanently into a human and likewise transforms into a Pretty Cure. *Shocked and confused by her sudden change, Siren runs off without speaking to the other Cures or Hummy. Trivia *This is the second time a Cure refuses to join the team after her debut. The first was Cure Passion, from Fresh Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪